twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Dame Lizette Flavius-Vercrux
Known Information Dame Lizette Flavius-Vercrux Returned to Adelrune in January of the 8th year of Adelrune. First Life: Lizette Flavius-Vercrux was the second-born child of Archduke Baldrik Flavius and Archduchess Lorelei Flavius (nee Vercrux). Her elder brother, Goddard, inherited the duchy following her father's death, and his line still holds their lands until the time of the Returned. As the eldest daughter, Lizette had been expected to marry well and be a proper lady, but her heart always belonged to her Kingdom and in time her parents gave up the fight and allowed her to train as a knight. She would spend the rest of her life in service to her Kingdom, standing as a member of the King's elite guard unless needed elsewhere by the Church. Dame Lizette was an Inquisitor renowned for fighting in the War of Giants and remembered for clearing Trahazi and filth from the lands of Vercrux. Heraldry: White Ermine on a black field, her own symbol. White Symbol of Vercrux on a red field. The red field from the heraldry of Flavius, with the Vercrux symbol marking her as a member of the royal line. Status Dame Lizette wears four pins as befitting a liege knight of the Kingdom of Vercrux, within the Amalgamation. She is also an Inquisitor and serves as a knight of the Church of Chorus. Allies * Kingdom of Vercrux * Amalgamation * Pious Justinius * Church of Chorus * Lady Cosette * Sir Valentine Caspian * Lord Edgar Caspian Enemies * Demons * Heretics * Abominations * Trahazi * Demon Worshipers * Half-demons * Darklings * Maelificar * Coatl Obituaries From the Assassin, March issue, 8r. Dame Lizert Vercrux A knight from the Crusades, she showed the Returned just how fights happened back in the day! By reenacting her death, over, and over and over! She was finally shown mercy when Tibalt of the Blood Bushes tipped his hat to her and said, "Good day." Rumors * "Lizette has not actually killed or burned anyone in any of her lives." * "The new Inquisitor is a bitch!" * "Rumor has it, that she will disappear into a ditch if she uses the E word again" * Considering the timing of her Return, some believe that Lizette may actually be a fragment of Chorus brought to life after the events of October, 7r. * Rumor has it that Lizette once had 30 names, one for each Amalgamation kingdom! ....but she decided that 3 was enough. * Rumor has it Dame Lizette secretly collects pet ermines. * Lizzie secretly wishes she was an effendal. * Rumor has it that Lizette made a powerful enemy and is currently researching dark magics in order to save her life. * Rumor has it, Lizette knew there was something off about the red-robed Effendal from the moment he entered town. * Rumor has it that Lizette is very unwell. People have whispered that she looks extremely unhealthy all the time--always pale, with dark circles under her eyes. * Lizette wants to give Eveline lessons on how to be a proper lady. And by proper lady, she means becoming a knight. * Rumor has it the dame is quite fond of a few half celestials in town. * Rumor has it she has plans for the new Blackguard. Quotes * "This is a terrible place of corruption and darkness!" * "How do you just let DEMONS walk freely through your town? You're AT WAR with the demons!" * "Kill the witch!" * "You do know they're teaching you how to worship demons, right?" * "Demons and fae always start out nice and giving you gifts, but it will always turn dark. You'll see." * "He's an elf with no standing. What does his word mean?" Character Inspirations * Sir Leon (Merlin) * Phillipe II (Versailles) * Sir Kay (Camelot) Soundtrack Lionheart Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story Little Lion Man